


Že jsi u mě...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Že jsi u mě...

**Author's Note:**

> Spíše než songfic mi tam jen ta písnička sedla... :) Help od Beatles - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ApstMKNEMI

_Help I need somebody_   
_help not just anybody_   
_help you know I need someone_   
_help!_

Otevřel dveře do pokoje ponořeného v temnotě. Sám se teď probudil, takže nemusel nechávat oči, aby přivykly nedostatku světla. Okamžitě spatřil to, co si myslel, že uvidí. Zůstal tiše stát, najednou nevěděl, proč sem vlastně chodil. Mohl nějak pomoct? Nevěřil tomu.

House se s bolestí v noze trápil už tak dlouho a nepřešla jej ani po návratu z Mayfieldu. Jen se ji naučil zvládat bez Vicodinů. Občas. Během některých nocí jej slyšel skučet bolestí. Udivilo jej to, protože nikdy dříve se takhle neprojevoval. Ano, nadával, řval, ale nenaříkal.

To zjištění mu skoro vehnalo slzy do očí. Nedokázal si ani představit, jak strašnou bolest musí jeho přítel pociťovat. Jak jej jen rozptýlit…

"Běž spát, Wilsone. Tím, že na mě budeš zírat, mi nepomůžeš," ozval se do ticha unavený, roztřešený hlas.  
Wilson mu dal za pravdu, ale neodešel. Naopak za sebou zavřel dveře a posadil se na Housovu postel. Něco jej napadlo. Zřejmě tím překročí hranice jejich přátelství, ale když to Housovi pomůže… Stejně si vždy myslel, že House se bude pokoušet prohloubit jejich vztah jako první, ale zřejmě bude muset udělat první krok sám.

"Myslíš, že… myslíš, že bych ti mohl zkusit pomoct?" zeptal se.

"Pokud s sebou nemáš Vicodin, tak se ti to nepodaří."

"Prosím, Gregu," použil schválně křestní jméno, aby jej přesvědčil o upřímnosti svých slov. "Když ti to bude nepříjemné, tak stačí říct a nechám toho."

Modré oči se na něj nedůvěřivě dívaly. Wilson popadl polštář a pokynul Housovi, aby se nadzvedl. Starší muž poslechl a nechal si pod hlavu umístit jednu vrstvu navíc.

_When I was younger so much younger than today_   
_I never needed anybody's help in any way_   
_but now these days are gone I'm not so self assured_   
_now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors._

"Fajn."

Víc Wilson slyšet nepotřeboval. Dostal svolení. Ale k čemu? Mohl ihned přejít k věci, ale proč to neudělat příjemné pro oba?

Shrnul peřinu Housovi k pasu a položil dlaň na jeho hrudník. Pomalými, krouživými pohyby se dostal na břicho. Podíval se na House, jeho oči se na něj ostražitě dívaly, ale nahlas neřekl nic. Wilson zajel rukou pod triko a dotkl se teplé kůže. Starší muž zaprskal.

Wilson se okamžitě stáhnul a čekal, až bude s náhle těžkým pocitem v žaludku a nadávkou vyhozen z pokoje. Místo toho jen uslyšel tichý smích.

"Máš studené ruce," zazněl House pobaveně. Chvíli Wilsona pozoroval, pak se posadil a sundal si triko. Netušil, kam bude Wilson ochoten zajít, ale tímhle rozhodně nemohl nic zkazit. Noha jej zabíjela několik hodin a jakékoliv rozptýlení vítal.

Wilson se pousmál a pokračoval tam, kde skončil. Jemně přejížděl po Housově těle, vrátil se zpět na hrudník a navzdory původnímu plánu se posouval výše. Konečky prstů pohladil krk, pak čelist. Všiml si, že modré oči jsou skryty za víčky. Zřejmě si to House užíval. Nebo to byl ochoten strpět.

Nevěděl, co ho k tomu vede, ale náhle se přistihl, že se palcem dotýká Housových rtů. Cítil, jak se pomalu otevírají a jak jazyk vzývá jeho prst do toho vlhkého tepla. Nechat se jím zlákat nebylo těžké…

Jeho palec byl obkroužen teplým jazykem a lehoučce stisknut zuby. Pak House začal sát. Wilson zalapal po dechu, když mu vlna vzrušení projela podél páteře až do slabin.

House jeho prst s pobaveným zafuněním uvolnil a pak si přitáhnul Wilsona k sobě. Bez okolků si přivlastnil jeho ústa, rukou mu vjel do vlasů. Kolikrát jej ty neposedné a pro něj neskutečně dlouhé prameny dráždily, aby se jich dotknul a teď konečně mohl. Musel uznat, že tenhle způsob pomoci se mu moc zamlouvá.

Wilson zamručel staršímu muži do úst. Pocit Housova strniště na jeho hladce oholené tváři byl nepopsatelný, ani příjemný ani nepříjemný, jen zvláštní. Nechal jejich jazyky, aby se proplétaly, rty, aby do sebe narážely, plíce, aby hladověly po vzduchu.

Vrátil ruce na Housův hrudník, jednu z nich po chvíli přesunul na mužův zátylek, druhou posunoval stále níže.

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down_   
_and I do appreciate you being round_   
_help me get my feet back on the ground_   
_won't you please please help me._

"Pokračuj," zamumlal House mezi polibky. Nechtěl, aby Wilson pochyboval o tom, že se mu to líbí. Vyhrnul mu triko a sám se vydal na průzkum těla, jež mu bylo tak znenadání k mání. Vzápětí ucítil, jak se dlaň plíží pod lem kalhot a směřuje tam, kde ji chtěl bez pochyb mít.

Když Wilson poprvé uchopil přítelovu erekci, jeho tělem se znovu prohnala vlna vzrušení tak silná, až překvapením zasténal. Myslel, že zvuk zanikne mezi Housovými rty, ale ty se právě přesunuly na jeho čelist, takže sten v tichu místnosti vyniknul. House jej v odpověď kousnul pod ucho.

Ale veškerá hravost jej přešla, jakmile Wilson započal práci na jeho tvrdosti. Zabořil tvář do Wilsonova krku a nechal se laskat, vítal rostoucí slast, jež zaplavovala jeho tělo. Myšlenky na bolest v noze byly odsunuty do pozadí mysli, vytlačily je ty příjemné... Na ruku v jeho klíně, na něžné doteky na zádech, na Wilsona, kterého vnímal všude kolem sebe. Nasával jeho vůni, slyšel jeho přerývavé dýchání, pod rty cítil teplou kůži.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways_   
_my independence seems to vanish in the haze_   
_but every now and then I feel so insecure_   
_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

"Wilsone…" šeptal.

Užívám si to víc já nebo on, ptal se sám sebe Wilson, jenž fascinovaně sledoval Housovy reakce na jeho laskání. Sténal do ucha jeho jméno, oždiboval mu krk, nehty zarýval do zad… Než se odhodlal vejít do pokoje, tak netušil, že House jeho pomoct přijme natolik nadšeným způsobem. Otevřeně mu dával najevo, že jeho doteky vítá…

House se v jeho náruči zachvěl a následně strnul. Wilsonovu ruku pokryla horká tekutina. Slast jej celého polapila, přehnala se přes něj jako větrná bouře a zanechala jej bez dechu a sil.

Mysl se mu pomalu vracela do funkčního stavu, v těle mu ale stále dozníval orgasmus. Bylo mu skvěle, přesto měl potřebu se Wilsonovi svěřit, respektive uvést své chování na správnou míru. Přece si nesmí myslet, že z něj jeho doteky vyženou veškerou sebekontrolu.

_When I was younger so much younger than today_   
_I never needed anybody's help in any way…_

"To ta bolest," řekl hlasem, který téměř nepoznával. Hleděl na strop a pokoušel se zformovat další větu. "Kdyby nebyla tak strašná, tak bych se jí nesnažil tak šíleně zbavit a určitě bych nebyl tak…"

"Přítulný?" napověděl mu Wilson, jenž se nad ním skláněl, ruku stále v Housově rozkroku. Ani nečekal na odpověď a přiložil rty na ty Housovy, měkce jej políbil a prsty se probíral šedivějícími vlasy. Jeho klín pulzoval touhou po uvolnění, ale tušil, že umlčení House, než řekne nějakou blbost, je přednější než jeho potřeba.

_…but now these days are gone I'm not so self assured_   
_now I find I've changed my mind I've opened up the doors._

Zatímco přemýšlel, jestli se má sám sebe dotknout tady nebo si odskočit do koupelny, když ucítil v rozkroku Housovu ruku. Stačilo jen, aby přes něj párkrát přejela a Wilson se nekontrolovatelně roztřásl, jakmile orgasmus zachvátil i jeho. Vyvrcholil do Housovy dlaně a se spokojeným povzdechem se svalil vedle něj na postel.

"Wilsone?" ozval se po několika minutách House. Oslovený na něj otočil hlavu a střel se s pohledem modrých očí. "Děláš mi bordel na posteli."

Wilson propukl ve smích. Zvedl ruku, kterou nedávno vytáhl z Housových kalhot, a zjistil, že si ji zřejmě nevědomky utřel do prostěradla. A jeho rozkrok taky suchým dojmem nepůsobil. Pak se podíval na House, který se na něj usmíval a stav jeho čistoty byl úplně stejný jako Wilsonův.

"Sprcha?" zeptal se, když se trochu uklidnil.

"Sešla by se, ale až se postavím, tak mě zase začne noha bolet," propaloval House svého přítele pohledem a vzápětí zvědavě dodal: "Co s tím uděláš?"

Wilson se usmál, naklonil se nad House a tajemně odpověděl:

"Mám takový plán, který by se ti mohl líbit…"

"Jestli bude zahrnovat tebe i s veškerým příslušenstvím, pak tomu dávám slušné šance."

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down_   
_and I do appreciate you being round…_


End file.
